


The Fine Line Between Good and Evil

by Pimento



Series: Art and Art Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father Castiel, Gen, Priest!Cas, demon!cas, gif, supernatural animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: An experiment with painted gif making.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).




End file.
